Ayam, Telur, dan Hari Kamis
by kuncipintu
Summary: "Menurutmu, lebih dulu mana, telur atau ayam?" / "Aku tidak tahu. Coba saja datang lagi hari Kamis, mungkin aku sudah dapat jawabannya." / Ayam. Telur. Hari Kamis. / Eunhyuk memang sering mempertanyakan hal kecil, dan Donghae selalu berhasil menjawabnya dengan tepat. / Tapi bagaimanapun, mereka tetap pasangan aneh. / [EunHaeHyuk] / warnings inside / RnR, please?


**warnings**

boyslove; shounen-ai; slash;

ficlet. fluffy gagal. kinda 'question-and-answer'-ish fic.

**.**

**Don't like? Try to like it, then~ :P**

* * *

**Ayam, Telur, dan Hari Kamis**

_by_

**K**unci** P**intu

* * *

"**M**enurutmu, lebih dulu mana, telur atau ayam?" suara Eunhyuk terdengar dengan jelas di penjuru rumah Donghae yang hening.

"Pelankan suaramu, Hyuk…," pemuda yang ditanya hanya merespon dengan teguran singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptopnya, tak sempat melihat wajah cemberut Eunhyuk.

Mereka berdua sedang ada di kamar Donghae yang rapi dan bersih—jauh berbeda dari kamar Eunhyuk. Itulah mengapa Donghae lebih senang menyuruh Eunhyuk ke rumahnya dibandingkan sebaliknya. Karena pada akhirnya, Donghae hanya akan jadi _cleaning service_ dadakan di rumah Eunhyuk. Jadilah Eunhyuk berada di kamar yang serba biru itu sejak… err… tiga jam yang lalu? Entahlah. Donghae tidak pernah menghitung. Yang jelas, kekasihnya itu sudah ada di rumahnya sejak pulang sekolah.

Oh, ya. Mereka memang sepasang kekasih. Entah bagaimana bisa begitu—mengingat Donghae yang kelewat sayang pada _warcraft_-nya dibanding apapun di dunia ini dan juga Eunhyuk yang lebih memilih mengidolakan direktur pabrik susu _strawberry_ dibanding siapapun di dunia ini. Pasangan yang aneh, semua orang juga tahu itu.

"Jawab saja, Hae~~" Eunhyuk berguling-guling di kasur Donghae, membuat _bed cover_ si kasur berantakan. Sang pemilik kasur hanya melirik sekilas, terlihat menahan kesal, tapi akhirnya ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke laptop hitam kesayangan.

"Memang apa tadi pertanyaanmu?"

Twitch.

Begini sudah Donghae jika sedang bermain _warcraft_. Mungkin dia kira dunia ini hanya miliknya dan laptopnya berdua saja. Eunhyuk semakin cemberut dan berguling lebih brutal lagi. Tapi ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan Donghae—dengan pertanyaan juga.

"Aku tanya, lebih dulu mana, telur atau ayam?"

"Ck. Berhenti menanyakan hal bodoh…,"

"Jawab saja. Kau 'kan pandai…,"

"Karena itu, makanya aku tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan bodohmu."

"HAE! Berhenti mengataiku bodoh!" Eunhyuk bangkit dari acara guling-gulingnya, terduduk dengan punggung tegak dan mata yang menatap tajam laptop Donghae lewat atas bahu sang empunya.

"Lagipula, tinggal jawab saja apa susahnya, sih? Sebegitu pentingnya kah kencanmu dengan si _warcraft_ itu?"

Donghae menghela napas panjang. Eunhyuk cemburu, ia tahu itu. Tapi bukan sebuah dosa, 'kan, untuk tidak menghiraukannya dan membiarkan kekasihnya yang imut itu marah-marah sedikit? Tapi kalau keadaannya sudah begini, bisa-bisa Eunhyuk mengamuk dan tidak ingin bicara dengannya sampai seminggu—dulu hal itu pernah terjadi karena Donghae iseng menyembunyikan persediaan susu _strawberry_ milik Eunhyuk. Yah, beginilah resiko punya pacar yang _childish_.

"Hhh~ Ayam." Akhirnya Donghae menjawab juga dengan nada ogah-ogahan.

"Ha?"

"Aku baru saja menjawab pertanyaanmu, Hyuk. Dan kau tidak ingin dipanggil 'bodoh' dengan kapasitas otak yang begitu?"

Eunhyuk menautkan kedua alisnya, benci jika Donghae sudah mengatainya bodoh. "Kau juga bodoh, tau! Jawabanmu salah!"

"Kalau bukan ayam, lalu apa?"

"Ya telur, lah! Huuu~ Dasar bodoh!" telak. Donghae menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, _sweatdrop_. Jadi begini ya rasanya dipanggil bodoh oleh kekasih sendiri?

"Tunggu dulu. Apa alasannya?" Donghae akhirnya memutar kursi belajarnya menghadap kasur—menghadap Eunhyuk. Sementara pemuda yang sedang duduk di kasur sibuk dengan senyum-gusi-nya karena akhirnya Donghae memberi perhatian padanya.

"Karena yang kusebut lebih dulu itu 'telur'! Hahaha~!" Eunhyuk tertawa heboh dengan suaranya yang menggema di kamar Donghae. Donghae hanya membesarkan matanya sedikit untuk menegur Eunhyuk. Tak sadar kalau sedang ditegur, Eunhyuk malah kembali berguling perlahan di kasur Donghae—membuat _bed cover_nya tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Tuh, 'kan… Kau mulai lagi dengan teori bodohmu." Donghae memutar bola matanya—heran mengapa ia bisa begitu cinta pada makhluk seperti Eunhyuk ini.

"Kau yang tidak mau menerima kekalahan, Hae-_ah_~~"

"Tapi jawabanku benar, _babo_."

"Salah! Jawabannya telur!"

"Ayam!"

"Telur!"

"Ayam!"

"Aku yang membuat pertanyaan, jadi jawabannya terserah aku!"

"Coba pikir, telur tidak bisa ada kalau tidak ada ayam!"

"Ayam juga tidak bisa menetas kalau tidak ada telur!"

"Tapi tanpa ayam, telur tidak bisa dibuat. Karena cangkang telur terbuat dari zat khusus yang hanya bisa terbentuk di oviduk ayam!"

"…" Eunhyuk terdiam. "_Yaaa~_ Kau memang benar-benar pandai…,"

Donghae menyeringai, senang karena bukan dia yang harus mengalah.

"Aku tahu, kok." Dan kembali menghadap _warcraft_ yang telah diabaikannya hanya untuk ayam dan telur. Meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang kembali cemberut karena tidak diperhatikannya.

**.**

* * *

"_**N**__e_, Donghae_-ah_…,"

"Kalau kau ingin menanyakan hal bodoh lagi, aku sedang sibuk."

Hening. Eunhyuk tidak menjawab, dan itu membuat Donghae mau tidak mau menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang—hanya sekedar penasaran.

"Hei." Donghae memanggil Eunhyuk yang hanya tertunduk. Melihat kekasihnya memasang wajah memelas seperti itu, Donghae jadi tidak tega. "Apapun yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja. Hal bodoh sekalipun, tak apa…," Eunhyuk mendongak. Menatap Donghae yang sedang memamerkan giginya—nyengir—dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"…cintamu padaku itu seperti apa?"

Donghae terdiam. Tidak menyangka Eunhyuk akan menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Hae~~"

"Sudah sore, Hyuk. Lebih kau kuantar pulang."

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Itu bukan hal bodoh, 'kan?"

"Hmm." Donghae menggumam tidak jelas. "Aku tidak tahu jawabannya."

"…" ekspresi Eunhyuk tidak terbaca sama sekali.

"Besok Kamis kau kesini saja lagi, siapa tahu aku sudah dapat jawabannya."

"Hn. Aku pulang sendiri saja_, ne_. Tidak usah diantar." Eunhyuk memamerkan senyum gusinya sebelum menepuk bahu Donghae keras dan melangkah keluar kamar.

"Seriusan?"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku ini anak gadis? Kalau hanya pulang sendiri, aku juga bisa."

Donghae tertawa. "Yang kau tidak bisa itu hidup tanpaku, 'kan?"

"Hahaha." Hanya tawa Eunhyuk yang memenuhi ruang keluarga rumah Donghae.

**.**

* * *

**D**ua hari setelah perdebatan ayam dan telur. Kamis.

Sore ini, Eunhyuk berjalan kaki ke rumah Donghae sambil menikmati es doger yang dibelinya di pinggir jalan. Berniat menagih jawaban atas pertanyaannya waktu itu.

Eunhyuk memasuki rumah Donghae tanpa harus mendapat izin dari si empunya rumah. Toh, kakak dan orang tua Donghae sudah terlalu biasa dengan kehadiran Eunhyuk di rumah itu. Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Eunhyuk masuk ke kamar Donghae setelah sebelumnya mengambil sekarton jus apel dan sebotol susu _strawberry_—yang entah mengapa selalu ada di lemari es Donghae.

Seperti pemandangan yang biasa Eunhyuk lihat, Donghae tengah duduk di kursi belajarnya sambil menatap laptop—memainkan _warcraft_ yang sering jadi objek kecemburuan Eunhyuk.

"Yo, Hae!"

"Hnnnn~"

"Aku mau tagih hutangmu."

Donghae memutar kursinya, memfokuskan pandangannya ke Eunhyuk yang sibuk menutup pintu dan duduk di kasurnya—yang kali ini sudah kembali rapi.

"Kau _to the point_ sekali, sih. Tidak bisa kah berbasa-basi sebentar dengan menanyakan kabarku?"

"Tidak. Lagipula, aku sudah tahu bagaimana kabarmu, kita selalu bertemu setiap di sekolah, 'kan?"

"Ya, ya, ya… Tapi, bukannya aku menyuruhmu datang hari Kamis?"

"Ini hari Kamis, Hae!"

"Darimana kau tahu kalau ini hari Kamis? Memang bentuk hari Kamis seperti apa? Warnanya bagaimana? Mengapa kau bisa yakin kalau ini hari Kamis?"

"Kau hanya mencoba mengulur waktu. Kau belum tahu jawabannya, 'kan?" Eunhyuk berbicara dengan nada rendah, menatap tajam ke—bukan Donghae—layar laptop yang menampilkan monster-monster berwajah abstrak.

Donghae menghela napas panjang.

"Kau memang bodoh, Hyuk."

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku bodoh?" Donghae sadar bahwa Eunhyuk sedang menahan nada suaranya agar tidak meninggi.

"Aku baru saja menjawabnya, dan kau tidak sadar sama sekali."

"Kau… apa?" Eunhyuk mengernyitkan alisnya, kebingungan.

"Cintaku itu seperti hari Kamis." Donghae berhenti sejenak, membiarkan Eunhyuk bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Hari Kamis tidak bisa dilihat ataupun dilukis, tidak bisa dikecap lalu dijelaskan rasanya, tidak bisa diraba lalu diterangkan teksturnya. Tapi kau yakin kalau hari Kamis itu ada. Begitu juga cintaku. Yakini kalau cintaku ada untukmu…,"

Eunhyuk terdiam. Membiarkan otaknya mencerna kalimat demi kalimat yang Donghae utarakan. Sementara Donghae sendiri hanya bisa duduk tegak dengan ekspresi seolah-olah dia baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu yang tabu.

"Kau… Aku… Astaga." Eunhyuk berbicara terbata-bata dengan ekspresi tak percaya. "Seandainya aku tahu jawabanmu akan seperti itu, aku tidak akan menanyakannya, Hae…,"

"Siapa suruh menanyakan hal-hal aneh?" Donghae sudah kembali dengan ekspresi rileksnya. "Aku harus menelan harga diriku hanya untuk mengatakan itu, kau tahu?"

"Tch. Dasar tukang gombal."

"Kau yang mulai duluan."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk menggombal."

"Biarkan saja. Yang penting kau suka aku, 'kan?"

"…tidak…,"

"Bohong."

"Itu kau tahu."

"Pembohong."

"Penggombal."

"Tapi kau suka digombali,"

"Siapa bilang?"

"Aku melihatmu _blushing_ barusan, Hyuk…,"

"Pembohong."

"Tidak. Kau harus lihat sendiri wajahmu saat ini."

"Kau menjengkelkan."

"Aku ketularan dirimu,"

"Aku tidak pernah bersikap menyebalkan sepertimu."

"Kau melakukannya, Hyuk. Setiap waktu. Bahkan saat ini."

"Tapi kau menikmatinya, 'kan?"

"…apa?"

"Perdebatan ini."

"Selama itu denganmu…,"

"Lihat, 'kan? Kau menggombal lagi."

"Lihat? Kau _blushing_ lagi."

"Aku tidak melakukannya."

"Kau _blushing_, Hyuk. Perlu kuambilkan cermin?"

"Tidak, terima kasih…,"

"Ya. Ambil saja kembaliannya."

"Aku membayar dengan uang pas, Ikan…,"

"Kau tidak membayar sama sekali. Aku tidak menerima sepeser uang pun."

"Kau aneh."

"Kau lebih aneh."

"Biarkan saja."

"Tidak bisa kubiarkan. Virus aneh-mu itu menyebar."

"Siapa bilang?"

"Aku. Barusan."

Dan seterusnya dan seterusnya. Biarkanlah Eunhyuk dan Donghae tetap dengan perdebatan kecil mereka. Selama Eunhyuk tidak kembali berguling dengan brutal di atas kasur Donghae, semua akan baik-baik saja…

**.**

* * *

**FINISH**

—**End of the story—**

* * *

.

**a/n : **Terinspirasi waktu baca soal _try out _sekolah mata pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia nomor sembilan belas. Hahaha.

Fic ini gaje banget, ya? Apa-apaan itu _ending_-nya?-_- Apa coba hubungannya ayam-telur-hari Kamis? Siapa sih authornya? /dor  
Kejadian perdebatan gak jelas dan gak punya arah ini sering banget loh saya lakukan sama sobat-sobat saya. Rasanya itu bener-bener gak mau kalah waktu berdebatnya (sampe ngotot segala), tapi kalau sudah selesai, kita baru sadar seberapa gak penting hal yang kita debatkan itu. Wkwk.

Dan… iya, fic ini dibikin di sela-sela masa _try out_ sekolah. Ya beginilah saya, _readers_, waktu masa _try out_-nya gak belajar dan malah buka laptop. Tapi nanti waktu nilainya dibagikan, baru menyesal sampai nangis-nangis. Tapi hal itu diulang terus sampai berkali-kali=,= Jangan dicontoh, yaaa~~

Curcol sedikit, _ne~_ Sekarang saya gak ada modem lagi-_- Jadi kalau mau _publish_ fic harus pergi ke warnet dulu. Padahal, gak ada warnet di sekitar rumah saya! Dan warnet-warnet yang bertebaran di daerah kos saya itu selalu dipenuhi cowok-cowok. Jadi risih perginya. Hiii.

Tapi, setelah saya jungkir balik(?) dan ngutak-atik lappie kesayangan ini, akhirnya saya menemukan cara bagaimana menjadikan hape sebagai modem lewat bluetooth! Hehe. #barutausekarang #ketinggalanzaman  
Seandainya saya tahu lebih awal, saya bisa bebas internetan dan streaming kapan saja saya mau, gak perlu nunggu pulang ke rumah dulu. :D Tapi yang penting, saya bisa update fic tanpa harus ditunda-tunda. Jadi masih hangat gitu ficnya~ :D

Ah, saya juga baru saja buka-buka video stage-performance SJ's 5jib... Sumpah demi apa, saya kangen banget sama Heechul! TToTT Rasanya gak sabar nunggu bulan Agustus nanti~~

Saya juga mau mengucapkan terima kasi~h banyak untuk para _readers_ dan _reviewers_ yang sudah do'akan nilai TO saya. ^^ Di TO sekolah kemarin, akhirnya nilai Bahasa Inggris saya kembali ke normal. Hehe :D Semoga _readers_ semua juga pada sukses di apapun yang _readers_ lakukan, _ne~ ^^_

_Well, last but not least, __**your concrits, comments, and good critisms will be very very appreciated. Review, pwiiiis? X3**_


End file.
